Fortuna: la casa nunca pierde
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: Todos deseamos amor, dinero y fortuna. Sin embargo, necesitamos arriesgarnos para ganar. El que este libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la idea original es de **Epigmenio Ibarra** y **Rodrigo Ordoñez**. La adaptación es mía.

* * *

Capítulo beteado **por Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay], Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Carlisle PoV**

Desde muy joven, entendí que la vida entera de un hombre honrado no alcanza para hacerse rico. Entendí que detrás de cada fortuna, se esconde un delito, y que un hombre que ha mentido toda su vida, termina volviéndose inmune a toda verdad.

También aprendí que la suerte no existe, sino que uno mismo decide su propio destino. Y para eso, hay que estar dispuesto a apostarlo todo.

Dicen que la fortuna es ciega, no se fija a quién le hace el bien o a quien le arrebata todo en esta vida: favores, concesiones, permisos... llámenlos como quieran. En este país, todos tenemos cola que nos pisen.

Pero el que esté libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra.

**Esme PoV**

Dicen que todos los pecados nacen de amor: el amor a sí mismo, la soberbia... el amor desviado o mal dirigido. También pueden nacer del amor compartido.

Para una mujer, lo más importante es su familia y somos capaces de cualquier cosa para mantenerla unida.

En menos de un año, regresaste y todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado. No me gusta pensar que cualquiera de nosotros pudimos tener motivos para matarlo. Sin embargo, somos una familia, cada uno con distintos intereses.

Somos una familia y tenemos que cuidarnos.

Pero el que esté libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra.

**Reneé PoV**

En la vida hay dos tipos de amores: aquellos que son grandes y que te dejan marcada para siempre y los que se quedan contigo y se echan a perder a tu lado.

Lo que me gustaba de Carlisle era que él iba y venía. Al igual que los felinos, parecía tener más de una vida.

Alice heredó el carácter fuerte de su padre biológico. De Carlisle, había heredado el gusto por el juego. Por su parte, Jasper, hijo biológico de Carlisle, era honrado y con principios; totalmente opuesto a su padre.

No me sorprendió que hayan tratado de matarlo, lo que me preocupaba era lo que pudiera pasar cuando mis hijos se enteraran quién era realmente su padre.

En esta vida, hay que aprender a ganar... incluso cuando se pierde.

Pero el que esté libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra.

* * *

**Hola hermosas espero les guste el Summary espero les llame la atencion y les guste **

**espero sus Reviews Gracias por leer**

**besos. Mara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la idea original es de **Epigmenio Ibarra** y **Rodrigo Ordoñez**. La adaptación es mía.

Capítulo beteado **por Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay], Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 1**

La mesa de juego se sentía como si fuese una guerra, todos los presentes estaban mirando a sus adversarios y a sus cartas. Mientras dos mujeres hermosas esperaban sus siguientes movimientos, él decidió apostarlo todo. Las fichas de colores en medio de la mesa era toda la fortuna que tenía en su poder.

Era todo o nada.

Uno por uno fueron bajando sus cartas. Carlisle, muy confiado de la mano que le había tocado, colocó las cartas en la mesa. Las mujeres esbozaron una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras él, orgulloso de su suerte, observó que sus cartas estaban en… ¡¿Blanco?! Ellas tomaron todas las fichas, llevándose su fortuna. Él solo pudo contemplar a las mujeres que amaba, mientras ellas se marchaban con todo su dinero. Tenía que ser una alucinación… un mal sueño…

— ¿Reneé? ¿Alice? —el patio trasero del rancho nunca le había parecido tan sombrío y negro como en esos momentos. Empezó a caminar, entrando por la puerta de madera y, repentinamente, estaba en el casino. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí tan rápido?

El lugar era lúgubre. Avanzó hasta el centro del lugar, hasta que se topó con dos pares de piernas que colgaban del techo. Alzó la vista, horrorizándose con la imagen frente a sus ojos.

_¡EMMETT Y EDWARD! _

— ¿Jasper? —esta era su peor pesadilla. El rancho estaba vacío y no había ni un alma—. ¿Reneé?

Algo cayó sobre su cabeza, deslizándose sobre su frente y mejillas. Al tocar su piel, se dio cuenta de que era sangre. ¿Por qué había sangre?

_¡No!_

Jadeó con horror al ver el cuerpo de Jasper, colgando del techo.

En un parpadeo, Carlisle se vio a sí mismo en el bosque. A lo lejos, divisó una figura con un traje sastre. Una persona que resultó ser conocida para él. Aproximándose, llegó hasta donde estaba y giró el cuerpo, aparentemente inerte. ¡Imposible! No podía ser él. Se suponía que estaba vivo.

En ese momento, se sintió caer por un precipicio…

Despertó con un fuerte jadeo. Todo había sido un sueño, un espantoso y real sueño. El verse a sí mismo, muerto y arrojado a las profundidades del bosque, como si alguien lo hubiera asesinado. Ver a su familia… muerta. Se estremeció completamente y sentía el cuerpo helado.

Su enorme cama matrimonia esta fría. Extendió su mano para tocar el lado que normalmente ocupaba su compañera y exhaló un largo suspiro. Era hora de buscar a Reneé. No podía dejarla ir.

Reneé estaba sola llorando frente al espejo. Se veía demacrada, con arrugas y bolsas en los ojos, nada atractiva. Unos golpes en la pared la sacaron de su ensoñación. Limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas.

— ¿Reneé, estás bien? —la voz de Carlisle sonó del otro lado.

—Sí —trató de arreglarse el cabello, el cual era un asco, y sacó valor de donde pudo para salir a su encuentro—. Estoy bien.

Carlisle le dedicó su mirada de "No te creo", pero ella no le tomó importancia y decidió seguir su camino. Entraron a la habitación y soltó un suspiro triste.

— ¿Estabas Llorando? —le demandó saber.

—No —mintió, pero sus ojos, rojos por el llanto, la delataban. De nada le servía mentir.

—Llorabas por Charlie —afirmó.

—Charlie está muerto. ¿Por qué tendría que llorar por él? —los ojos de Carlisle demostraban la desconfianza que le tenía a su repuesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas?

Sus excusas se le acababan, así que Reneé decidió sacarlo de ese tema. Sin pensarlo más, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó. Era un beso de tristeza y nostalgia que a ninguno de los dos les supo bien.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó suavemente.

—Tuve un sueño —apartó un mechón de su cara, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaban.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

—Un presentimiento —_un horrible presentimiento_, quiso añadir.

— ¿Malo? —inquirió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Ya no —la rodeó en un abrazo. Carlisle siempre solucionaba todo de esa manera.

—No estaba llorando —respondió a su pregunta, pues sentía que se lo debía—. Vas a quedarte con nosotros, ¿verdad? Para Alice es muy importante. Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de Charlie. Por favor, quédate con nosotros.

Carlisle sonrió, pero sus ojos no reflejaban felicidad desde hace tiempo.

—Si me lo pides así, no hay manera de que te diga que no, Reneé

**..::..**

El lujoso carro iba entrando al famoso y lujoso Casino Fortuna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? Vete a descansar —el viejo Billy trató de convencer a su jefe.

—Muérdete la lengua, Billy —empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del Casino, llevando detrás de él a Billy y a sus guaruras—. Voy a tenerle que pedirle al Zar que se regrese hoy mismo.

— ¿Y eso? —el viejo apenas si le podía seguir el paso, pero necesitaba la información. Manejar el casino no era tan fácil como aparentaba.

—Malas noticias —la entrada de los jefes estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio y tenía que cruzar todo el recinto, pero Edward tenía que llegar inmediatamente—. ¿Sabes si sigue el maratón allá atrás?

—Sí. Llevan como catorce horas allá adentro. Se están jugando una millonada, Edward.

— ¿Cuántos siguen en pie? —ese juego no terminaría bien y él lo sabía.

—Todavía quedan cuatro, contando al Senador y al señor Ivaroch.

Edward detuvo su paso para voltear a ver al gerente. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?

— ¿El señor Ivaroch? ¿Sergei Ivaroch está jugando?

—Sí.

— ¿Y a qué hora pasó todo eso? —eso no pintaba nada bien. La presencia de ese hombre no era nada buena.

—Se sentó como a eso de las doce. No quise molestarte con eso —Edward se pasó las manos por la cara. Todo estaba jodido.

—Carajo —él solo era un "amigo", pero sus trucos no eran nada buenos—. ¡CARAJO! —repitió—. ¿Qué no se puede ir a jugar a otro lado? Yo me hago cargo, Billy… ah, y mándame a Eliza.

Esto iba mal, pero tenía que resolverlo. Sin dilatarlo más tiempo, entró al casino, buscando la manera de arreglar las complicaciones que llevaba encima. El ambiente en la mesa donde se celebraba el maratón era tenso, pues había muchísimo dinero invertido. Todos querían ganar, pero a solo uno le favorecería la suerte.

**..::..**

Sergei Ivaroch volteó para ver a su socio, que más bien era como si fuera su sirviente particular.

—Diles traigan la mejor botella de vodka —su acento ruso hacia que las palabras salieran arrastradas. A los miembros de la mesa les desagradaba ese señor, pero sabían que era un excelente partido para apostar.

— ¿Qué tanto se dicen? —el Senador Solares, quien no dominaba ese idioma, desconfiaba hoy más que nunca de todos ellos. Esto era un juego y estaban apostando millones.

—Es mi asistente —respondió en inglés, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Acaso vez que yo esté hablando con mis guardaespaldas mientras estoy jugando?

—No… —sonrió burlón—. Usted habla con su esposa.

La mujer se encogió en su lugar. Fue como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Sabía que podía estar divirtiéndose en otra área del casino, pero tenía que acompañar a su esposo, pues constantemente llegaban los medios de comunicación a cubrir el evento y tenía que lucir como la perfecta esposa. Sin embargo, no dejaría que ese hombre la humillara de esa manera. Suficiente tenía con las habladurías sobre la diferencia de edad entre su marido y ella.

—Amor, estoy cansada, me voy a acostar un rato —ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la mesa.

Avanzó por el concurrido pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas de los hijos del dueño del casino. Sabía lo que realmente quería e iría por ello. Apenas cruzó la puerta y se abalanzó contra Emmett. Él sabía que lo único que buscaba la chica era algo de sexo casual. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, mientras los dos trataban de arrancarse la ropa. Sin embargo, una vez que se quedaron en ropa interior, Emmett se separó de ella, pues comenzaba a sentirse vigilado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —la agitada voz de la mujer parecía un jadeo desesperado a causa de esos besos seductores.

—Nada —volteó la foto de Carlisle hasta dejarla contra la pared, y tomó en brazos a la mujer hasta su escritorio, para tener mayor comodidad. Sus jadeos se escuchaban por todo el despacho, hasta las escaleras.

**..::..**

—Edward —lo detuvo uno de los guardias que custodiaban a su hermano—. No se puede pasar. Emmett está ahí adentro.

Edward le lanzó una mirada colérica al hombre, quien agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo su hermano ahí, los gimoteos femeninos resonaban por el pasillo.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! —estaba cansado de la inmadurez de su hermano. No importaba cuántas veces se follara a la esposa del Senador, no podía dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades laborales por un polvo rápido.

—Lo siento, señor

—Javier, deja de ser alcahuete de mi hermano. Dile que lo quiero en diez minutos en mi oficina.

**..::..**

La mesa de juego seguía llenándose de dinero y de fichas de colores. Los jugadores ya estaban muy tensos, pues ya era mucho dinero para ellos.

—Póquer —dijo Sergei, llevándose consigo las fichas—. Bien, señor Senador, podemos parar el juego en este punto. Francamente, pienso que suerte no está de su lado esta noche.

Sergei Ivaroch, mejor conocido como "El Ruso", era muy bueno para este juego. Además de su atractivo físico: alto y fornido, con cabello largo y rubio y tez mortalmente pálida, era conocido y temido, no solo en su natal Rusia, sino en toda América. Pertenecía a una organización muy grande de la mafia, bajo el mando de Garrett Piero.

—No estoy tan seguro, señor Ivaroch —el Senador se encontraba realmente enojado ante la descarada estafa que estaba presenciando—. La suerte es impredecible, y la única manera de saber quién es el vencedor es permanecer en esta mesa.

**..::..**

El racho había amanecido tranquilo. Alice había salido temprano a la florería local por unos hermosos crisantemos para su madre.

— ¡Qué bonitas flores! —la voz de su padre le llegó desde la sala.

— ¡Ah! —jadeó, llevándose la mano al pecho—. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Carlisle caminó hasta su hija y la rodeó en un abrazo. A pesar de que no era sangre de su sangre, Alice era hija de su corazón. Amaba a todos sus hijos por igual, sin hacer menos a nadie.

— ¿Crisantemos?

—Sí —le dio un beso a su padre—. Siempre los compro. Dice mi mamá que son sus favoritas, aunque yo prefiero los geranios —arrugó la nariz.

—Si tú me las enviaras, aceptaría cualquier tipo de flor —la mirada de Carlisle estaba pegada a su hija—. De hecho, estaría embobado viendo cuánto has crecido.

—Quince años siendo mi padre y siempre dices lo mismo —le sonrió con complicidad. A pesar de recordar a su padre biológico, Alice no tenía ojos más que para Carlisle.

— ¿Me llevarás geranios cuando me muera? —le preguntó con dulzura. Alice enarcó una ceja por el comentario tan absurdo.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡¿Cómo crees?! Tú no te vas a morir, papá —le lanzó una mirada entre enojada y divertida, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios—. Los hombres como tú nunca se mueren.

—Los hombres como él no deberían morir —susurró melancólicamente—. ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

_Charlie_

—Muy poco —mintió un poco—. Recuerdo su cara muy vagamente, solo por las fotografías que conserva mi mamá —empezó a desenvolver las flores para ponerlas en agua—. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros al cementerio?

—Nunca me has invitado —trató de sonar indiferente, ocultando el anhelo que le causaba que Alice lo quisiera a él en un momento tan importante para ella.

—Porque pensé que era incómodo para ti —le sonrió avergonzada—. Pero te estoy invitando ahora. ¿Quieres ir?

—Pues si es así, por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo.

Alice chilló contenta y se arrojó a sus brazos.

**..::..**

Reneé se encontraba merodeando en los establos cuando Jasper apareció en el umbral. Se detuvo a contemplar el atractivo rostro de su hijo. Tenía algunos rasgos de Carlisle, a pesar de no ser consanguíneos. _Supongo que en el pecado está la penitencia_, pensó con melancolía.

—Parece que nos despertamos de buen humor, mamá.

—Eso es porque tu padre se quedará con nosotros.

— ¿A festejar el aniversario de Charlie? —preguntó con escepticismo, avanzando junto a ella de regreso a la casa principal—. Pensé que mi papá siempre evitaba esa fecha.

—Las cosas cambian, al igual que las personas, hijo. No seas tan duro con él —Reneé sabía que era una vil mentira, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo su padre—. Él quiere mucho a Alice y sabe que para ella es muy importante este día.

— ¿De cuándo a acá le preocupan las fechas a mi papá? —resopló con sorna.

— ¿Quién amaneció con el pie izquierdo? —le sonrió burlona.

Jasper resopló con fastidio y fue hasta la cocina a buscarse algo de comer. El día era algo deprimente para todos, y el hecho de que Carlisle se quedara resultaba un tanto extraño. Casi nunca se quedaba con ellos. Sus negocios estaban en Las Vegas, así que constantemente se trasladaba del rancho al casino.

Se congeló en su lugar cuando se encontró al mismísimo Carlisle, con un colorido delantal y preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó? —soltó una carcajada.

—Mejor cállate y ayúdame —gruñó.

—La verdad es que no tengo tiempo ni de comer algo. Voy con los vecinos para ver el asunto de las tierras afectadas por las lluvias de la semana pasada.

— ¿Y tiene que ser hoy? —preguntó, alzando las cejas en sorpresa. Era una fecha importante para la familia y Jasper lo sabía.

—Sí, ya sabes que este tipo de problemas no tiene horario, papá.

El hombre miró de reojo a Reneé y a Alice, quienes se habían puesto un tanto melancólicas por la noticia. Quiso decir algo para convencer al muchacho para que se quedara en casa, pero el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió el momento. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y reconoció el número de Edward en el identificador. Dudó en contestar, pero quizá era algo importante, así que salió de la cocina para tomar la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—_Me acaban de avisar que han revocado el permiso para el casino que se inauguraría la semana entrante._

— ¡Imposible! Esa concesión ya era mía. ¿Qué más te dijeron?

—_Que la orden es federal. Las autoridades locales no tienen participación en esto, ni pueden apoyarte._

—Pero la autorización tenía el sello de la Casa Blanca. Teníamos un acuerdo desde el periodo presidencial pasado. Podíamos abrir más casinos en el país.

—_Al mejor hicieron una excepción._

—Ese solo pudo ser el cabrón de Royce Hale.

—_Yo no lo creo. Él y tú tienen un acuerdo que los ha beneficiado a los dos por años._

—En ese caso, alguien me ha traicionado —gruñó—. Voy para allá.

—_Te espero._

Colgó la llamada y se pasó la mano por los ojos, tratando de sacar su frustración. A pesar de que la idea le revolvía el estómago, era necesario arreglar ese asunto, aunque eso implicara tener que dejar a su familia en un día tan importante. Su ambición lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, pero solo de esa manera podía mantener a su familia y darles una buena posición social.

—Huele riquísimo —murmuró, entrando de vuelta a la cocina. Envolvió a Reneé en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Solo quieres recibir una porción más grande, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. ¿Quién era?

—Se presentó una emergencia en el trabajo y tengo que irme —evadió la pregunta, evitando los ojos de Alice, pues sentía que le estaba fallando. Sin embargo, la chica se acercó para abrazarlo con cariño—. Sabes que no me iría si no fuese necesario.

Alice se limitó a sonreír con melancolía. No era la primera vez que Carlisle rompía una promesa.

—Jasper, dile al chofer que me lleve al aeropuerto. Iré a preparar un cambio de ropa, por si acaso.

—Claro —respondió secamente.

Diez minutos más tarde, Carlisle cerraba la pequeña maleta y se encaminó a la puerta para esperar al chofer. Reneé sabía que algo más estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué podía ser más importante en el trabajo que orillara a Carlisle a cambiar completamente sus planes?

—No me mires así, Reneé. Solo me haces las cosas más difíciles.

—Ya sé —rio con ironía—. No te gusta que te compliquen las cosas.

—Sabes que me hubiera encantado quedarme aquí, pero son problemas con los negocios —Carlisle sintió que la palabra "Mentiroso" se dibujaba en su frente.

— ¿Estás seguro que son problemas con los negocios? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Totalmente seguro —la miró a los ojos y tomó sus manos, besando sus nudillos—. Soy completamente feliz aquí. No tendría otra razón para marcharme.

Reneé rio con amargura, apartándose de él.

— ¿De verdad me crees estúpida? —siseó. El ser _la otra_ no era un título que haría sentir orgullosa a una mujer, mucho menos que la dejaran—. Si crees que con ponerte ese anillo cada vez que entras a esta casa es suficiente, estás muy equivocado. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Tú no eres lo más importante para mí, así como yo no soy lo más importante en tu vida.

—Tú eres el amor de mi vida —trató de sonar sincero—. Eso es lo único que importa.

No sabía si creerle o no, así que se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

..::..

Esme se encontraba en casa, disfrutando de su hermosa tranquilidad. Sin embargo, un ruido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones de mujer de sociedad, en donde su esposo hacía negocios y su familia era una de las mejores acomodadas del país.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Edward? —asomó su cabeza por las escaleras. Torció el gesto al ver a la muchacha saliendo por la puerta que daba al patio—. Ah, Bella, ¿a dónde vas?

—A montar —se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Esme soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué su hija no podía ser como el resto de las señoritas de su edad? Mientras las hijas de sus amigas lucían adorables vestidos con flores, Isabella vestía unos pantalones de cuero.

— ¿Y es muy importante que vayas? Necesito que me ayudes, Bella —mintió—. Hoy es la cena con Grafstone y aparentemente todos decidieron desaparecer de mi vista. Requiero que te quedes en casa.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió con la mano, dándole la espalda.

—Solo para que sepas, tu afición por esos caballos ya nos está saliendo muy cara, ¿eh? Que no se te olvide de dónde sale el dinero para costear tus salidas a montar.

—No es afición, mamá —suspiró cansada—. Es vocación.

Bella ya estaba grande como para soportar los regaños de su madre. Por supuesto que sabía de dónde venía el dinero. No era algo que le hiciera sentir orgullosa, pero eran los negocios de su padre. No obstante, los múltiples contactos de su madre eran la excusa perfecta para que los más ricos del país acudieran a los casinos para invertir.

**..::..**

Solo faltaba terminar de soldar el aparato y todo estaría listo. Si todo salía bien, acabarían con cuatro personas de un tiro.

—Tienes que transportar la bomba con mucho cuidado. Solo hay que ajustar el reloj —empezó a apretar los botones correspondientes para activar el mecanismo—. Listo, la programas en el momento exacto con solo presionar este botón. A partir de ahí, empezará la cuenta regresiva —dudó por un instante—. Sabes que después de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? —la otra persona asintió. El hombre tragó con dificultad—. Bien, solo quería asegurarme.

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capitulo1, espero les haya gustado

Me dejan su _reviews_, Comentario….


End file.
